Rescue/Final battle (Link Pan version)
(The next morning, the kids were already tied to the mast and Batty, Jiji, and Beethoven were chained while the pirates were singing and dancing around them) Pirates: (Singing) Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life Of a thief To sample a life Of a crook There isn’t a boy Who won’t enjoy A-workin’ for Captain Kahmunrah The world’s most famous crook (On “crook,” Ooblar was knocked down by Pete. Puppetmon and Randall then started singing) Puppetmon and Randall: (Singing) Crook Crook Crickety-crockety Crook King Gator is after Captain.... (Offended by that, Kahmunrah smacks Puppetmon, making him and Randall quiet down. Then he starts singing to the prisoners) Kahmunrah: (Singing) A special offer For today I’ll tell you What I’ll do For those who sign Without delay Will get a free tattoo (Scales then exposes his tattoos on his shirtless body and made a muscle movement to make the flag look like it’s flapping in the wind, making the kids, except Rika, Zelda, May, and Kiki, laugh a little) Kahmunrah: (Singing) Why it’s like Money in the bank Come on Join up And I’ll be frank Unless you do You’ll walk the plank Randall: To Scorpiomon’s mouth! (He and Randall points at the plank) Kahmunrah: (Singing) The choice is up to you Pirates: (Singing) The choice is up to you (They start dancing again while singing) Pirates: (Singing) Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You’ll love the life Of a thief You’ll relish the life Of a crook There’s barrels of fun For everyone That you get treasure By the ton (The pirates then form a line towards the desk Kahmunrah is sitting at with a pen and paper with Randall and Puppetmon standing next to him) Pirates: (Singing) So come and sign the book Join up with Captain Kahmunrah (Stayne then cuts the prisoners free and almost got trampled over by the kids, who are running towards the desk. Although Rika, Zelda, Kiki, and May remained by the mast) Rika, Zelda, Kiki, and May: GUYS!! (Webby and the boys stopped and piled up on each other) Rika: You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Zelda: How could you possibly want to join our enemy?! May: After what Link has done for us?! Why?! Cody: But Captain Kahmunrah is most insistent, guys. Gene: That’s right! Ash: And he said we’ll walk the plank to Scorpiomon’s mouth if we don’t! Rika: No we won’t. Kiki: Rika’s right! Zelda: Link Pan will save us. May: We’re certain of it. (Kahmunrah turned to Puppetmon and Randall with a smirk) Kahmunrah: Link Pan will save them, guys. (They burst out laughing) Puppetmon: (Laughing) Link Pan will save them! Randall: (Laughing while speaking mockingly) Oh no, whatever shall we do about it? Puppetmon: (Laughing) You did good, Captain! Randall: (Laughing) As if! (Batty, Jiji, Beethoven, and the kids glared at them. In the captain’s headquarters, Yuffie and Crysta just finished using their magic on the edge of the lantern after doing this all night. They then heard laughter ending) Yuffie: What are they laughing about? Crysta: I don’t know, but I got a bad feeling about it. Zak: Yeah, me too. Yuffie: Let’s listen. (They listen in. Outside on the deck, Kahmunrah spoke up) Kahmunrah: A thousand pardons, but I don’t think you got our little joke. You see, we left a present for Link. (Batty, Jiji, Beethoven, and the kids got suspicious) Jiji: What kind of present? Puppetmon: It’s sort of a surprise package, you might say. Randall: Like it’s his birthday. Kahmunrah: Why, I can just see our little friend at this very moment, reading a tender description. (Back in Hangman’s Tree, Link is reading the note on the present box) Link: (Reading) “To Link, with love, from Rika and mostly Zelda. Do not open until 6:00.” (He looks at the clock and it’s almost 6:00) Link: Heh. I wonder what’s in it? (Unaware of Link, there was a clock-like bomb inside the box. Back at the ship, Kahmunrah continued) Kahmunrah: Could he but see within the package an ingenious little device. Puppetmon: (Posing like a clock) Set so that when the clock strikes 6:00. Kahmunrah: Link Pan will be blasted out of Neverland forever. (Batty, Jiji, Beethoven, and the kids got shocked) Rika: No way! Zelda: Link! May: You coward! (Even Yuffie, Zak, and Crysta were shocked on what they heard. They nod at each other and tipped the lantern back and forth until it fell and the glass broke, freeing them from the lantern) Yuffie: The lantern plan worked! Crysta: We need to warn Link! Zak: (Nods) Right! (They fly out the open window and noticing Batty and Jiji pssting at them) Yuffie: I say we bring them. (Crysta and Zak both nod and using their laser convergence spell, freed Jiji and Batty from their chains and after sprinkling the fairy dust on Jiji, they start flying away when Puppetmon noticed them and screamed out to them) Puppetmon: Hey! They’re getting away with those fairies and the boy! (The others noticed and after the four flew away, the pirates were about to run after them, Kahmunrah motioned them to stop calmly) Kahmunrah: Let them go. For time grows short. (Getting what Kahmunrah said, the pirates did what he said) Kahmunrah: We have but, 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds.... (Back in Hangman’s Tree, Link noticed the clock) Link: 12 seconds until 6:00. I guess I can open it now. (He starts untying the ribbon off the box. In the forest, Yuffie, Jiji, Batty, Zak, and Crysta arrived and went inside. Link noticed them shouting and showed the box to them) Link: Hey, Yuffie, Crysta, Zak, and Batty, and welcome back, Jiji. Look what Rika and Zelda left me. (Yuffie tries to grab the box from Link) Link: What’s wrong with you? Yuffie: It’s Kahmunrah’s doing! Link: Kahmunrah? Crysta: And that’s a bomb he left! Zak: Yeah! Like she says! Link: A bomb? Don’t be ridiculous! Jiji: But it’s true! Batty: Throw it away! Link: What do you mean? The box is gonna smoke and blow up? (Suddenly, the box started smoking and the alarm going off. Realizing it is a bomb, Link threw the box away and Yuffie caught it, and was about to fly out with it when it exploded. On the ship, the prisoners looked on in horror and shock at the explosion. Kahmunrah then took his hat off and saluted) Kahmunrah: So passeth a worthy opponent. Puppetmon and Randall: Amen. (Back in the ruins of Hangman’s Tree, Link, Jiji, Batty, Zak, and Crysta survived thanks to Crysta’s barrier spell, but Yuffie’s nowhere to be seen) Link: Kahmunrah, that jerk! It was a bomb! If it weren’t for you guys and Yuffie, I’d.... (They suddenly remember Yuffie) Jiji: Yuffie! Crysta: She tried to fly out with the bomb, but it exploded! Batty: Move out! We gotta find our strange little bug friend! Zak: Agreed! (After a pile of debris fell, they began searching for Yuffie) Link: Yuffie? Jiji: Yuffie? Crysta: Yuffie? Zak: Yuffie? Batty: Yuffie? Link: If she’s dead, I will never...! Crysta: Link, it’s not your fault. Link: But.... (Suddenly, they heard Batty call to them) Batty: Everyone! Jiji and I found Yuffie! (They went to him and saw a weak Yuffie laying on Jiji’s back with her light flickering. The others gasped) Crysta: Oh no! Yuffie! (They exit Hangman’s Tree and Jiji laid Yuffie on the ground while the concerned group kneeled around her and looked concerned) Link: Is she gonna die? Jiji: (Sadly) I’m afraid she might. (Link got scared) Link: But she can’t die! (To Yuffie) Yuffie, please hang in there! (Yuffie began to speak) Zak: Yuffie? What is it? Yuffie: (Weakly) I won’t die now necessarily. Jiji: How can we save you? Yuffie: (Weakly) Both your belief in fairies and Crysta’s healing spell combined. Link: (Realizing) Indeed. (To Jiji and Batty) Guys, if we hold hands and pray our belief in her and all the fairies of Neverland, Crysta will have enough strength to use her healing spell to save Yuffie. Batty: That’s how it will work. Like a charger! Jiji: (Nods) Okay. (They hold hands, or claws and paws with Link’s hands, and prayed hard. After a couple seconds, the Crysta glowed brighter and noticing it, she casted the healing spell with her magic and surrounded Yuffie’s body with it. After the glow died down, Yuffie’s body healed and she gasped, full of life again. It worked, for they snapped out of it and noticed Yuffie all better) Yuffie: Thank you, guys. (They nod. Later, at the Monster encampment, the group was already told about how Kahmunrah tricked Yuffie into revealing their hideout and captured the others last night. But since Yuffie redeemed herself, Link forgave her for all of this. Even Yuffie already apologized for her behavior. Right now, Dracula, after learning of this from Link and his friends, agreed to let himself, Mavis, Johnny, the Frankenstein monster, the Werewolf, the Mummy, and the Invisible Man go with them to rescue the others) Werewolf’s wife: Be safe, all of you. Link: We will. After all, I am “Chief Big Flying Eagle.” Mavis: Shall we? (They nod and they, including Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, the Mummy, the Frankenstein Monster, the Werewolf, and the Invisible Man, flew away to sneak to Kahmunrah’s ship. At the ship, Kahmunrah changed the subject) Kahmunrah: And now, which will it be? The pen, or the plank? (The prisoners glared defiantly) Rika: Captain Kahmunrah, we will never join your crew. Group: Yeah. (Kahmunrah turned to Scorpiomon, who is waiting anxiously at the end of the ship, looking excited and hungry at the same time. Then turned to his prisoners with a smirk) Kahmunrah: As you wish. Bigger ladies first, and then the rest. Zelda: Does that mean...? Kahmunrah: Yep. (Rika, Kiki, Zelda, and May realized Kahmunrah meant them first. They turned to Beethoven, Webby, and the boys sadly) Kiki: Goodbye, guys. Nemo: (Bitterly) Goodbye, Kiki. I’ll miss you. Zelda: Goodbye, guys. Group: (Sadly) Goodbye, Zelda. Pikachu: (Sadly) Pika. Rika: Be brave, Cody. Cody: (Sadly) I shall try, Rika. May: Goodbye, Max. Max: Goodbye, May. (Suddenly, Zorg grabbed Kiki, Kip grabbed May, Biederman grabbed Zelda, and Bowser grabbed Rika while Bowser pushed Max over to the mast where he and the other prisoners are tied up to by Scales next to a still chained Beethoven) Bowser: (While pushing Max and grabbing Rika) Get over there! Biederman: You gave us no trouble! (After Bowser, Kip, Biederman, and Zorg tied Rika, May, Zelda, and Kiki’s hands behind their backs, they forced the four girls onto the plank) Dr. Facilier: Go on now! Pete: Get it over with! Bowser: The Captain’s waiting now! (Once on the plank, the girls walked towards the edge to where Scorpiomon awaits excitedly and hungrily while the drumroll started. After Zelda looks up at the sky and sheds a tear, believing Link is not there to save them, she sighed and stopped with the girls for a second to look back. After looking forward, they suddenly noticed something off-screen down there and unknown to the pirates, they smiled and then resumed their sad walk at the edge of the plank) Max: Girls! Cody: Girls! (Then the girls jumped off the edge of the plank. After waiting and waiting for a couple of seconds for splashing and gulping, they heard nothing) Puppetmon: (Confused) Captain, there’s no splash and a gulp. Kahmunrah: (Agreeing) Not a sound at all. (They looked over the edge and saw that Scorpiomon is gone and no sign of the girls) Stayne: Scorpiomon’s gone! Kip: Not a blooming ripple even! Pete: It’s a jinx! That’s what it is! Zorg: No splash and a gulp. Goobot: And no sign of Scorpiomon and the wenches. Kip: Did you hear a splash and a gulp? Biederman: I did not. (Unaware of the pirates, it turned out Link, Crysta, Zak, Yuffie, Batty, Jiji, Dracula, Mavis, Johnny, the Frankenstein Monster, the Mummy, the Werewolf, and the Invisible Man knocked Scorpiomon out and Link, Mavis, Johnny, and the Invisible Man caught the girls on cue when they jumped. Right now, the girls’ hands are untied and Link is carrying Zelda, Mavis is carrying Rika, Johnny is carrying Kiki, and the Invisible Man is carrying May, and they, along with Jiji, Batty, Dracula, Zak, and the fairies, are hiding beneath the ship, quietly snickering at the pirates’ dumbfounded confusion) Ooblar: I’m telling you, guys. It’s a black day! Mark my words, we’ll all pay for this! (During Ooblar’s line, Link’s group quietly flew up to a nearby crow’s nest and hid themselves until Link can come out on cue) Kip: The ship’s bewitched. (Pete turned to Kahmunrah) Pete: No splash and a gulp, Captain. Kahmunrah: (Sarcastically) So, you want a splash and a gulp, Pete? Pete: (Confused) Well, no, why? (Suddenly, Kahmunrah grabs Pete and throws him overboard) Kahmunrah: I’ll give you a splash and a gulp! (After Pete landed in the water, Scorpiomon woke up and noticed him climbing up to the deck again. He tried to eat Pete, but the anthro cat got away) Biederman: There’s Scorpiomon! Kahmunrah: Where have you been? (Link then called out to them) Link: Me, that’s who, Kahmunrah! (Link came out of hiding on top of a sail) Link: This time, you’ve gone too far! (Webby and the boys cheered upon seeing Link) Kids: Yeah! Ash: Link is okay! Nemo: And alive! Yeah! (They then noticed the others in the crow’s nest) Max: And there’s the girls as well! Cody: Alright! Kahmunrah: (Shocked) It can’t be him! Puppetmon: (Frightened) Must be his blinking ghost that is talking now. (Link pulls his sword out) Link: Say your prayers, Kahmunrah! (Kahmunrah pulls his sword out) Kahmunrah: I’ll show you this ghost has blood in his veins! (Link flew down and got to Kahmunrah from behind) Kahmunrah: I’ll run him through! (Link kicks Kahmunrah from behind and they began dueling) Kahmunrah: Take that! (After dueling around the other mast, Kahmunrah tried to sneak attack him with his hook when he noticed and dodged. Kahmunrah’s hook then got caught in the mast after striking it) Kahmunrah: Curse this hook! (Link then flew over to the first mast and cuts the kids free and unlocked Beethoven from his chains after snatching the key) Link: Come on, everybody! (Once all freed, Beethoven and the kids ran, grabbed their weapons, and climbed up the crow’s nest with May ushering them. She and Cody then noticed Max placing a cannonball inside his Jirachi doll) Cody: Hurry, Max, hurry! May: Come on! (Max, after May ran back to help him, then carried the Jirachi doll with the cannonball and climbed up to the crow’s nest. Kahmunrah turned to the pirates) Kahmunrah: Don’t just stand there, you idiots! Get those scaliwags! (The pirates then chased the group towards the crow’s nest. On the rope ladder, Max’s foot got caught, but May and Cody freed him and they got to the crow’s nest just when the pirates caught up with them. Kahmunrah then used his sword to cut the mast up, freeing his hook and then nearly stumbled overboard from the plank and nearly into King Gator’s mouth. After getting back on the ship, Kahmunrah backed away from King Gator. Scorpiomon noticed Kahmunrah’s scared look in confusion at first, but then King Gator noticed him and swam at him. He yelped and swam away into the distance. Link then flew down to Kahmunrah and after he snatched Kahmunrah’s hat and flew away) Kahmunrah: These is no mere boy. That’s some fiend fighting me. A flying devil! (Link then landed on a sail pole and cuts and breaks the hat up with his sword. Randall and Puppetmon, meanwhile, have packed the bigger rowboat up and began lowering themselves from the ship. Up on the crow’s nest, the group prepared to fight the pirates) Cody: Hold your fire. May: Steady, guys. Steady.... (The pirates got closer) Cody and May: Fire! (The group then threw and fired their weapons at the pirates. Kip, Biederman, and King Candy arrived first and the group noticed) Cody: Down, you blackguards! (But when Kip and Biederman swung his knives at Cody, the boy ducked out of the way on time. May then borrowed a metal club from Ash, and then blocked Kip and Biederman’s knives) Kip: Not bad, girly. (May then smacked Kip in the stomach with the club) May: Who are you to call me girly? (They duel. King Candy was about to grab Rika when Yuffie grabbed part of his hair. On the deck, Link and Kahmunrah dueled. Up on the crow’s nest, King Candy flicks Yuffie aside) King Candy: (Flicking Yuffie aside) Let go of my hair, you pest! (Zak and Crysta saw Link still dueling with Kahmunrah on the deck, turned to each other, nodded in agreement on what they must do now, and flew down to Link) Yuffie: Link, the group in the crow’s nest! Crysta: They’re in danger! Zak: Do something! (Understanding, Link dodged Kahmunrah’s sword swing and after catapulting from the rope ladder, kicked Kahmunrah into a cannon. Yuffie, Zak, and Crysta then used their levitation convergence spell to lift the cannon’s metal bar and hit Kahmunrah in the head with it) Crysta: Told you we’d make you sorry. (Link then flew to the crow’s nest and cuts the rope ladder off from the crow’s nest, causing all the pirates, except Kip, Biederman, and King Candy, to fall into the same rowboat Randall and Puppetmon are in. May then locked weapons with Kip and Biederman) May: This is for Max, you jerks! (She grabbed their knives and while pointing them and the club at them, got ready to kick Kip and Biederman overboard) Biederman: But Kip and I don’t want to be shark bait! Kip: No hard feelings? May: (Points the club) I don’t care and no! You and the pirates frightened and kidnapped us all, tormented us with your death wish to Link and us, delayed our return home, and not to mention THREATENING MAX AND HIS JIRACHI DOLL!!!! Biederman: We take your point. (May then kicks Kip and Biederman off and they land in the rowboat. May then returned the metal club to Ash after throwing the two knives aside while Max watched in amazement at his sister) Max: You, besides Link, are my hero for a sister, May! May: (Blushing) Thanks. (Max noticed King Candy still hanging on when he swung his cannonball-filled Jirachi doll and hits him in the head with it. King Candy then fell into the rowboat and the rowboat landed in the water. The group cheered on Max and May) Kiki: Good job, you guys! Rika: Yeah! Cody: Strong move, you guys! Gene: Hooray for Star Beater! Nemo: Hooray for Star Beater! (After removing the cannonball from the Jirachi doll, Max and May then tossed it into the water. Up on the sail, Link landed, feeling good when Kahmunrah called out to them while climbing a rope ladder towards them) Kahmunrah: Fly, fly, fly, you coward! Link: Coward? Me? Kahmunrah: Heh heh heh. You wouldn’t dare fight old Kahmunrah, man to man. You fly away like a cowardly bird! (Once Kahmunrah got up there, Link stood his ground) Link: Nobody calls me a coward and brag about it! I’ll fight you man to man! With one hand behind my back. (He locks swords with Kahmunrah) Kahmunrah: You mean you won’t fly? Rika: Careful, Link! It could be a trick! Batty: Kick his butt! Toro, toro, Link! Link: (Ignoring Rika and Batty) I give my word, Kahmunrah! Kahmunrah: Good! Then let’s have it! (He nearly kicks Link off when Link grabbed a rope and pulled himself up. They dueled and dueled as King Gator watched on, hoping that Kahmunrah will fall) King Gator: (Softly) Come on, come on.... (Kahmunrah then knocked Link’s sword out of his hand and threw it aside, unaware that it landed on the side of the sail almost near Link. Then he points his sword’s blade at Link) Kahmunrah: Now insolent youth, prepare to die! Zelda: Fly, Link, fly! Link: (Determinedly) No! I gave my word! (Just when Kahmunrah stabbed him, Link noticed his sword and a small sail, dodged Kahmunrah’s attempted stab, and grabbed his own sword and a small Jolly Roger flag nearby and tied Kahmunrah into it, causing Kahmunrah to drop his sword) Link: You’re mine, Kahmunrah! (The group cheered for Link) Dracula: Excellent work, Link! Invisible Man: Good job tricking him! May and Max: Cleave him to the brisket! (After the cheering ended, Kahmunrah peeked from the flag with a “have mercy” look on his face) Kahmunrah: You wouldn’t do in old Kahmunrah in now, would you? I’ll go away forever. (Link gave Swackhammer a suspicious look. Then Kahmunrah started pleading with tears streaming down his cheeks) Kahmunrah: (Crying) I’ll do anything you say! Link: (Giving in) Well, alright. But under one condition. Say you’re a dress wearer. (Kahmunrah gulps and spoke softly) Kahmunrah: (Softly) I’m a dress wearer. Link: (Pointing his sword at Kahmunrah) Louder! Kahmunrah: (Screaming) I’M A DRESS WEARER!! (The group cheered) Group: Kahmunrah’s a dress wearer, a dress wearer, a dress wearer, Kahmunrah’s a dress wearer, a dress wearer, a dress wearer! (Even King Gator liked the sound of that. Link then puts his sword away) Link: Alright then, Kahmunrah. You’re free to go now. And never return! (Link then crowed in victory. Kahmunrah then tried to attack from behind with his hook when the group noticed) Group: Link! (Hearing them, Link dodged the hook and Kahmunrah lost his balance and fell towards King Gator. After Kahmunrah landed in his mouth, King Gator went underwater. After the flag landed on the water, Kahmunrah emerged, covered in the flag and his clothes torn up again) Kahmunrah: Guys! Guys...! (He ran back inside King Gator’s mouth and into his body. After re-emerging from the mouth, he ran on the water, carrying the clock and then after noticing it, he threw it back into King Gator’s body. King Gator then started chasing Kahmunrah around) Kahmunrah: Guys! (Kahmunrah’s feet then held King Gator’s mouth open while trying to swim away) Kahmunrah: Guys! Guys! (After King Gator slowly closed his mouth, Kahmunrah was fired from the jaws like a torpedo and skipped past the rowboat of pirates into the distance with King Gator chasing after him) Puppetmon: Captain! Randall: Captain! Puppetmon and Randall: Captain! (With that, the rowboat chased after them quickly, disappearing into the distance) ‘Coming up: The conclusion, where Link returns Rika, Zelda, Cody, Max, May, Kiki, Jiji, and Beethoven to London after Link and Zelda share a romantic goodbye before Marina and Sinbad returns home from the party.’ Category:Fan Fiction